


On The Tip Of My Tongue

by neverlandlumos



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee falls in love with Richard, but struggles to actually say it, and Richard is just Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Tip Of My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> neverlandlost.tumblr.com & richleerpf.tumblr.com

Lee is younger than Richard by some years, and Lee wasn't really sure what to make of it. He's dated older partners before, but he's never adored them, like does Richard. Richard is, well… _Richard_ , and Richard is odd and different and quirky and Lee can barely wrap his head around it. Richard is different without noticing, quirky in his ways he doesn't perceive to be, and shy and timid.

Lee, at first, felt out of his depth. Richard, although shy, is somewhat content with who he is as a person, though constantly rattled with self consciousness about certain features, and don't even get him started on his height or his nose. He's glad he stuck by his initial gut instinct, to put his own interests aside (something Lee rarely does) and invest more in the other participant in the relationship. In many ways, that alone makes him insecure, and he doesn't mean for it to be that way, and promised himself if he begins to have doubts: talk to Richard.

He gives Richard a lot more credit than himself, though, believe it or not. Richard is older than him and is more set in his ways. Drawing Richard out of his shell had been similar to getting blood out of a stone, but Lee, persistent as ever, trudged along, and soon enough, Richard requested his company as much as he requested Richard's. Lee looks on at their relationship now, a smooth, loving, well oiled machine that really, took no effort to keep going, and Lee knows then he's fallen in love with Richard.

Now, Lee may be in his thirties, but he is younger in the relationship spectrum, bad habits lead to bad traits, and he always pulls away or breaks it off when he feels his feelings growing into something more serious. He's completely fallen for Richard, everything thrown to the wind and entirely invested in the man who for months felt unworthy of Lee's mere attention. Lee is surprised at his new revelation, and smiles into his coffee cup at the thought of, just maybe, Richard feeling the same.

He hopes, oh boy, does he hope his feelings are reciprocated. The very idea of spending the rest of his life with Richard warms him inside more than a cup of coffee or a shot of whiskey or anyone else ever could. Lee sits on the balcony for a long time, a favourite pastime of his, looking out and over the beauty of New Zealand.

Lee greets Richard with a smile over his shoulder, who quirks a grin at Lee's attire: pajama bottoms and Richard's dressing gown, and Lee can't help but chuckle. Richard bends and kisses Lee on the mouth, hand guiding Lee's head so their faces align, rubbing the top of his neck softly before pulling away and going back inside the apartment. Lee licks his bottom lip and watches him.

"How was your day?" Lee calls.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad," Richard says, returning to the balcony with his own cup of coffee and a banana muffin. Lee closes his eyes softly, and inwardly sighs. Now, Lee doesn't have any real kinks, he doesn't think he has any weird fetishes, but there's something about Richard, aside from his person, that always calms and soothes Lee completely.

His voice.

Richard sees no appeal in his own vocal ability, but many others, including Lee, are easily drawn to the low rumble of his words, the deep register of his accent is incredibly easy on the ears, and Lee will admit, it is better in person than through a microphone. In some cases, it drifts Lee to sleep, like the classic narrator of a documentary, their voices almost hypnotising. Lee considers it a gift, but it's just another thing Richard wants to replace, or fix, or alter.

"… picking on the interviewer. What about you?"

Lee takes another sip of his coffee, which is beginning to cool unfavourably. He decides now, he's going to tell Richard that he is in love with him. He feels his mouth forming the words, but as soon as he begins to speak, his voice breaks and dies in his throat. He shrugs instead, "yeah, not bad. Just cleaned up and stuff." Lee winces at the tone of his own voice and rolls his eyes at his own behaviour.

Richard moves forward so he's easily seen in the corner of Lee's peripheral vision. Richard notices the slight concerned expression on Lee's face, but doesn't say anything, because Richard is Richard, and Richard doesn't pressure Lee into doing anything, makes no demands on Lee or his career. _Richard is fucking perfect_ and Lee is terrified he's going to ruin it.

Richard clears his throat and stands, kissing Lee on the cheek and walking back inside.

At first, Lee would have been offended that Richard hadn't bothered to ask what was wrong with him, but now Lee knows that Richard feels uncomfortable asking people for information they are clearly trying to hide, like anyone else should. Richard only brings up conversations that he knows Lee wants to talk about, which doesn't leave much because Lee can talk about everything. He knows he owes an explanation to Richard, he knows that Richard, who is older, deserves better than what Lee is currently giving.

Lee spots Richard in the living area, having relocated to the couch and is watching television. He places his cup in the sink and fumbles over the words he wants to say in his mind before making his way over to where Richard is laying. Lee stops for a second, from what Lee can see, Richard is either naked or wear underpants alone, bare leg sticking out from under the blanket, bare chest and arms resting against the pillows as he channel-surfs.

"Hey," he says softly, and Richard remains silent, though he looks up and meets Lee's eyes. He pushes at Richard's shoulder and wriggles them around, so that now, Richard is leaning against his chest and not the pillows. Lee moves around so that his legs, bent, are snug alongside Richard's, who leans back into his embrace, head pillowed by Lee's shoulder.

Lee presses a kiss to Richard's neck and winds his arms around Richard's midsection and holds on tightly. He smiles against Richard's neck when he feels Richard lean more comfortably in his arms, the tension lessening, relaxing as he was. "I'm sorry," Lee begins nervously, "being weird on the balcony."

Richard hums and Lee feels the deep rumble of the sound through his chest. Lee kisses the skin under and behind Richard's ear as he thinks of words to continue. He really shocks himself beyond compare when he blurts out, "I love you."

Lee's senses become extraordinarily hypersensitive as he waits for Richard's response. He notes the shifting of Richard's weight against his chest, the way he tenses and relaxes in his arms, the tightening of his jaw. Richard is silent for several moments and Lee begins to worry, maybe telling Richard was a mistake. Maybe, assuming that because he is younger, than he is going to be more at trouble with his emotions, when maybe, Richard needed more time, not him.

"Are you sure?" Richard asks slowly, staring at the television intently, determined not to look at Lee. Lee kisses Richard's neck again and nudges his side, knowing Richard will turn onto his stomach to stop Lee's prodding. Richard sits up and hooks his arms around his knees, curling into a small ball. Lee stares, he doesn't understand. He worries his lip between his teeth, certain he's missed something. "Please, don't tell me you love me, because I love you. Or because you feel obliged to. That will break my heart."

Richard's voice, usually a silken and gorgeous baritone is now cracking and threatening to break as tears well in his eyes. He stares pointedly at the wall, even when Lee stands and moves to crouch in front of him. Lee places hands on either side of Richard's face, forcing him to look him in the eye. He kisses Richard deeply, feels so close to Richard now, their heartbeats could almost be in sync, and Lee has never been so light headed because of someone else in his entire life. 

"I love you," Lee repeats, and kisses Richard's forehead. "I love you," he says again, bringing Richard's hands to his lips and pressing soft kisses against the knuckles. "I love you now and I always will, Richard. I promise."

"Why were you acting strangely on the balcony?" Richard asks as he is hugged close to Lee's chest. Richard lays a hand on Lee's heart and shuts his eyes when his face drops into Lee's neck.

Lee bites his lip and chuckles. "Oh! I- I, er… sort of, was going to tell you then, that yeah. You know, that I love you. Obviously didn't go very well."

Richard smiles, a broad one, and does this little thing with his smile that sometimes Lee doesn't notice. It's a small thing: when Richard is really, really happy, he pokes his tongue between his teeth like a child, and Lee finds it so endearing, and so adorable he smiles and laughs along too. He notices the blush on Richard's cheeks as Lee kisses him, running his thumbs over the strong cheekbones.

"I love you," Richard replies, and returns to his laying position. Lee huffs out a laugh and goes to the kitchen for something to eat or snack on. He pauses when he hears Richard speak, calling out for him to repeat it, and whips his head around in surprise when Richard informs him the press and tabloids know they are in a relationship. Richard is very calm about the matter, which Lee is not expecting, unlike Lee who is feeling quite flustered.

"You didn't think to mention that at all?" Lee says, though smiling.

Richard raises an exasperated eyebrow and takes a bite of the sandwich Lee made. "I did."

"When?"

"On the balcony," Richard says, shaking his head. "Obviously, you weren't paying attention."

Lee pinches his sandwich back out of Richard's hands. " _Obviously_ , I was too busy attempting a love confession!"

Richard's deep rumbling laugh fills the apartment, and Lee has never felt more at home, a weight off his chest and a man to come home to, and Lee feels like the luckiest man in the world, and when he looks over to Richard who still laughs, he knows he is.


End file.
